Lost Hearts Episode 3 trouble strikes
by HarukoGina
Summary: Haruko has been taken by Katsuros worst enemy. Katsuro and his friends get Haruko back safely but how will they all take it when Haruko has to leave for England? find out right here!


Lost Hearts episode 3 – Trouble Strikes

Cut to view of Katsuros house.

Zoom in on Katsuro and his friends putting their money into a briefcase.

Katsuro: let's get her back.

They make their way to the bridge.

When they get there they see Haruko in her clothes which are ripped.

She is crying and clutching her stomach in pain.

Katsuro: you want the money? Then give me Haruko first!

Taro: no way man! I know you well enough by now!

Katsuro: come on man! Give her! You know I am a man of my word!

Taro: fine then we will exchange at the same time then ok?

Katsuro: fine then!

They both start to walk forward with the briefcase and Haruko.

Katsuro puts his hand out with the briefcase while Taro reaches out to grab it and has Haruko walking towards Katsuro.

Taro grabs the briefcase then grabs a hold of Haruko then walks back to his gang.

Katsuro: TARO! DON'T PISS ME OFF! GIVE HER BACK!

Taro: why? You already missing your girlfriend?

Katsuro: why are you doing this? Why are you involving Haruko? SHE HAS NOTHING DO WITH THIS! JUST GIVE HER BACK!

Taro: I want payback for what you have done to me!

He pushes Haruko to the ground and starts to take her knickers down.

Haruko: NO LEAVE ME ALONE! KATSURO! Please help me!

She starts to cry as taro takes his trousers down and moves down to rape Haruko.

Katsuro: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER?!?

Taro: because she is yours! You brought this upon her! This is all your fault!

Haruko: AARRGGHH!! PLEASE DON'T!

Taro starts to get closer and closer laughing while he is doing it.

Katsuro runs past all of Taros gang and punches Taro in the face making him fall to the ground. Katsuro then grabs hold of Haruko and pulls her knickers up then picks her up and into his arms, gets the briefcase and runs back to his gang.

Katsuro: Haruko? Are you ok?

Haruko: Katsuro! she hugs him around the neck they…they…I missed you!

Katsuro: what did they do?!?

Haruko: nothing…

Etsuko: come on tell us.

Haruko: they…they…they…they tried to rape me!

Emi: we know that we just saw!

Haruko: when they took me!

Tamiko: THEY DID WHAT?!?

Haruko: huh? Tamiko? Do…do you care?

Tamiko: did they hurt you in any way?

Haruko: they just hurt me a little bit!

She is clutching her stomach and hiding her arms.

Tamiko: let me see your arms and stomach!

Haruko: it's nothing! I am fine!

All of a sudden she gets hit across the head by a flying gun. She falls to the floor with a thump and reveals her stomach and arms that are bruised and bleeding.

Tamiko: THAT'S IT! COME ON! BRING IT ON!

She pulls her sleeves up and charges at them along with Katsuro, Emi, Daiki and Hiraku.

They all fight the gang members until it is just Taro left.

Katsuro: he is mine!

He walks forward with his eyes burning red with anger. Taro starts to move back because he is getting scared. Katsuro rips his top off to reveal his muscles.

He walks to Taro then punches him and makes him go flying. He runs over to him and starts to punch him until he is bleeding all over his body.

Haruko wakes up and looks around to see all of Katsuros friends looking over to the left. Haruko sits up and looks over to see Katsuro punching Taro.

She tries to stand up but is in too much pain to stand up.

Then Katsuro looks back to see Haruko sitting up. His eyes fill with tears as he sees her in pain.

He walks back to her and picks her up in his arms and starts to walk back to his house.

She places a hand on his chest as a sign of feeling safe. He stops then looks back at his friends then down at Haruko. She looks at him then they kiss deeply and passionately. He puts her down and they both start to walk back to his house.

As they walk into the house the start theme starts - I believe my heart.

When they lie down on his bed the theme song ends.

Katsuro: you ok? Babe? Answer me! Please?

Haruko: huh? Oh…yes I am fine.

Katsuro: look at me Haruko! Please just look in my eyes. Please.

Haruko looks up at him to see his face flooded with silent tears.

Katsuro: this is what you do to me when you get yourself into trouble! Please be more careful! For me?

Haruko: ok then I promise! I love you babe! Thank you for saving me!

She hugs him around the neck.

He bends down to kiss her but the door bell goes.

Katsuro: stay here! I'm not risking loosing you again!

Haruko hugs him and kisses him quickly before he answers the door.

He opens the door to Yori.

Katsuro: oh it's you. What do you want?

Yori: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WITH HARUKO?

Katsuro: what was what?

Yori: YOU AND HER KISSING!?!

Katsuro: just butt out of it Yori ok?

Haruko: o.c Katsuro? Yori? What's wrong?

Katsuro: go back into the bedroom Haruko. I am just trying to sort something out!

Yori: Haruko? Are you and Katsuro dating?

Haruko: no! We are just friends besides I have to leave tomorrow so I am going to go to bed.

Yori: no wait! I just want to know! Please tell me the truth!

Katsuro: look she is leaving tomorrow! You should know that she needs her sleep.

Haruko: Katsuro?

Katsuro: yeah what is it Haruko?

Haruko: Why can't we tell Yori?

Yori: tell me what?

Katsuro: because Haruko. He might try and take you away from me! I don't want ANYONE to take you away from me again!

Yori: well if she is leaving tomorrow then can I at least say good bye?

Katsuro: fine then! Go on Haruko.

She walks out to Yori. He hugs her around the waist tightly and starts to kiss her deeply.

Katsuro: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?

He kicks Yori in the back hard then takes Haruko and hugs her around the waist and close to his body.

Yori: ow! Look man you know that I love her as well! I just wanted to feel her lips touch mine…just once!

Haruko: whispers I love Katsuro…

Katsuro: look if you want to know the truth…yes we are going out! I don't want you to ever kiss her in front of me like that again!

Haruko hugs him tightly and looks at his face then kisses his cheek.

Yori: well I am going home now…have fun back at England Haruko!

Haruko: I will…try my best…good bye!

She runs into the house past Katsuro. Katsuro shuts the door and Yori goes home.

Katsuro: Haruko? Are you ok?

Haruko: yeah…but I only want to kiss you! I love you!

He hugs her and starts to kiss her neck. She lets out a little moan of pleasure.

Katsuro: did you just say something?

Haruko: no I…this just feels nice…it gets my body all hot and tingly inside!

Katsuro: oh! Shit! Sorry!

Haruko: for what?

Katsuro: I just got you horny! I am soooo sorry!

Haruko: horny? What does that mean?

Katsuro: that you are getting ready to have sex…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Haruko: it's fine! I know that you didn't mean to!

She starts to kiss his neck. He picks her up and into his arms then lies her down on the bed. He lies on top of her.

Haruko: babe? What are you doing?

Katsuro: oh I was just getting a little bit hot. Sorry…I'll put my top back on.

He starts to put his top back on.

Haruko: if you are getting hot then it doesn't matter! You can have it off! If you want to.

Katsuro: ok then…he takes his top offI'm sorry for not having a good body.

Haruko: wow…you have got really big muscles! You really are strong!

Katsuro: huh? What are you talking about?

Haruko: well I have never actually seen a boys…mans body before.

Katsuro: really?

Haruko: yeah and I have never been given pleasure…well none of the boys back in England actually liked me!

Katsuro: WHAT!?! I will kill them if you want!

Haruko: it's fine! I have found you! I am glad to be in love with you! I love you soooo much!

He hugs her and starts to kiss her neck again. She lets out some more moans.

Cut to view of her face. She starts to sweat.

Katsuro: I'm sorry! I should stop…sorry!

Haruko: don't worry! It feels kind of nice.

He kisses her neck and caresses her body.

Katsuro: wait are you sure you want to do this?

Haruko: do what? Kiss? Hug?

Katsuro: sex.

Haruko: but babe we are underage and have only just started to date! We can't!

Katsuro: hm you're nothing Emi! I can tell you that for sure!

Haruko: what do you mean?

Katsuro: well like she ALWAYS wanted sex…I didn't so she dumped me.

Haruko: did you ever have sex?

Katsuro: no I didn't…but she did…with Daiki…while we were going out.

Haruko: I will never cheat on you! I promise!

He hugs her tightly.

Katsuro: whispers I know that you wont! That is one of the many things I love about you! You are so trusting and sweet and kind!

Haruko: you make me the happiest girl on earth!

Katsuro: well I don't like it when you force a smile on your face at school! Please don't do it any more! Just show your emotions! Ok?

Haruko: you have my word! Well…for my new school at least! I'm just wondering…do you really love me?

Katsuro: huh? What do you mean babe?

Haruko: do you really love me or are you trying to get back at Emi?

Katsuro: look at me…she looks him in the eyesI love you! More than anything in this world! I have ever since that day that you slept over Emis' house!

Haruko: really? Wow. You never told me…why not?

Katsuro: because…you didn't seem like my type of girl!

Haruko: what do you mean 'your type of girl'?

Katsuro: well I WAS into the loud type of girls…you are quiet and sweet! I never thought that I would ever love you!!!

Haruko: what made you love me then?

Katsuro: all of your kindness and you are so sweet and deserve someone who loves you!

Haruko: thanks but I think that you deserve love more than me!

Katsuro: what do you mean?

Haruko: well you're in a gang and you hardly ever see your parents, you always get into fights and get hurt! Trust me you need someone that loves you!

Katsuro: but babe! I haven't lost my best friend, my parents and my home! I don't get beaten every day and night! Trust me you deserve it more than me!

Haruko: I love you Katsuro! More than anything in this world!

Her eyes start to drop from exhaustion.

Katsuro: babe? Are you ok?

Haruko: hm? Yes I am just tired.

Katsuro: do you want to just go to sleep?

Haruko: but that wouldn't be right! Because I leave tomorrow! I should spend the night with you!

Katsuro: but you will need your sleep! I don't want you to get into trouble!

Haruko: I won't! I will just splash some water on my face and should stay up until about 3:00am! I will be fine babe! Ok?

Katsuro: what time do you normally get to bed?

Haruko: about…7:00pm why?

Katsuro: 7:00PM!?!?! What the hell is up with that!?!

Haruko: huh? I thought it was the normal time for going to bed!

Katsuro: NORMAL! More like abnormal! I go to bed at 12:00pm!

Haruko: oh well I can try and stay up till 3:00am if you want!

Katsuro: no go to sleep babe!

Haruko: fine then!

Katsuro: what time do you have to leave tomorrow?

Haruko: 5:00pm…why?

Katsuro: will you be going to school?

Haruko: yes I will be! One more day with you!

Katsuro: oh god! Yori is gonna pick a fight with me tomorrow!

He falls asleep for about an hour then wakes up to find that Haruko is not in his bedroom.

He sneaks up behind her in the kitchen. He hugs her from behind tightly.

Haruko: gasp! Babe! You frightened me!

She continues to cook as he starts to kiss her neck. She lets out a little moan and then he turns her around to face him and he looks at her innocent face and kisses her gently on the lips.

Katsuro: babe?

Haruko: yes? What is it?

Katsuro: would you ever run away with me Haruko?

Haruko: what? Run away? I would be scared but if I was with you then I would be safe!

Katsuro: let's go then! You have your stuff right?

Haruko: Katsuro! I…I can't! I'm sorry!

Katsuro: I was only joking!

Haruko: oh! Ok! I love y-

He kisses her deeply.

She turns around and starts to dish up the dinner she had been preparing.

She hands a plate to Katsuro and then gives him cutlery and then gets her own dinner and cutlery. They sit down on the couch in the living room.

After they have finished their dinner Katsuro puts one hand on the other side of her which makes her lie down and then he starts to kiss her deeply.

There is a knock on the door.

Katsuro: Haruko…stay down. And stay quiet!

He goes over to the door. He answers it to Taro who punches him in the nose.

Haruko hears a thud and then hears footsteps coming to her direction.

Taro: so she slept over did she?

He picks her up by her hair and shows her Katsuros face covered in blood.

He then pushes her to the ground and starts to beat her up right in front of Katsuro. She gets knocked out.

Black out

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

Haruko wakes up to see that she is still on the floor and can barely see out of her left eye.

Katsuro soon comes into her view she feels tears dropping onto her skin.

Haruko: Katsuro? What happened?

Katsuro: are you ok? Please just tell me you are ok!

Haruko: I can't see out of my left eye! What happened! Please tell me!

Katsuro: he was beating you up…you got knocked out…I got up…grabbed a knife and stabbed his arm…then I pushed him out of my front door…then I got this ice bag and…have been sitting here for an hour gently pressing it against your swollen eye!

Haruko: but what are Goro and Chiyoko going to do?

Katsuro: don't worry! By the time I am done with you they won't even know! Now close your eyes and I will tell you when it is over! But you tell me if it hurts ok?

Haruko: of course!

She shuts her eyes and then feels a sharp pain in her hurt eye and then feels it freezing.

Haruko: can I open my eyes yet?

Katsuro: not just yet! One moment! I will be right back! Ok?

Haruko: yes! I love you…forever!

Katsuro: same here babe! Same here.

She hears him walk away.

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

He comes back in and gently wipes something across her face.

Katsuro: you can open your eyes now babe.

She opens her eyes and can see through the both of them clearly.

Haruko: oh my goodness! Thank you so much babe! I love you so much! The pain has gone as well!

She hugs him around the neck and kisses him deeply. He slides his tongue into her mouth. She pulls away from him.

Haruko: what are you doing?

Katsuro: sorry I just wanted to see how you would react! I'm sorry Haruko! Don't ha---

She kisses him again and then slips her tongue into his mouth and starts to swirl it around his tongue.

Then she pulls away and stares into his eyes.

Haruko: I love you Katsuro! Thank you for loving me in return! It is all I have ever wanted! … I don't want anyone to change that ok?

Katsuro: you know that no one will EVER change that!

Haruko: babe? I'm tired can we go to sleep?

Katsuro: sure thing! You have my bed and I will sleep on the couch! Ok?

Haruko: NO! I won't feel safe by myself! Please can you come and sleep with me in your bed? Please? Wait! I am being rude! Please will you sleep with me?

Katsuro: of course I will sleep with you!

Haruko: smiling sweetly thanks babe! Thank you soooo much!

He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

Haruko: you didn't have to carry me here you know! I could have walked so that you would have saved some of your energy!

Katsuro: I wanted to! Now get ready and get to bed! Ok?

Haruko: sure thing babe! she starts to take her ripped clothing off. Babe? Do you want to stay in the room or go outside?

Katsuro: I'm turned around! And don't worry I won't look! I promise!

Haruko: it's ok! I'm used to it by now!

Katsuro: what do you mean by 'used to it'?

Haruko: my foster parents…well Goro and Daisuke…always ask me to get changed in front of them…although most of the time they actually touch my body…but I'm used to it! They give me more pocket money if I do it anyway so it doesn't matter!

Katsuro: well I WON'T look because do you know what they are asking you to do?

Haruko: no. what are they asking?

Katsuro: they are asking you to strip in front of them! Babe! Look at me! she looks at him while straightening her night dress. The second they ask you to do it you go upstairs and you call me! I will come and get you! I will save and rescue you Haruko!

She lies down on his bed and nods her head sleepily.

He lies down behind her after shutting the door and hugs her from behind.

Katsuro: kisses her on the cheek and whispers in her ear. Goodnight my beautiful princess. Have sweet dreams!

_**The next morning**_

Haruko wakes up to see that Katsuro isn't there. She sits up and has a look at his room to see that he has tidied everything up. She then hears laughter from the living room and gets out of the bed and opens the door to see her friends sitting in the living room.

She walks in rubbing her eyes. They all stiffen in silence.

Emi: Haruko? Is that you?

Haruko: uh-huh! Are you ok?

Emi: yeah…we thought you were going to leave us yesterday! Especially after that little incident of you getting kidnapped!

Haruko: well I leave later today! So I think that I might be going into school today! But I don't know yet!

Katsuro: did you sleep ok?

Haruko: yeah I did! Thanks!

Yori: yeah well you did seem to have fun yesterday with Katsuro!

Tamiko: Haruko! she runs over to her and hugs her are you ok? He didn't hurt you anymore did he? Is that your blood on the floor?!

Haruko: ummm…I thought that you didn't like me! I thought that you hated me to pieces! But yeah that is my blood on the floor! He came here last night about an hour or two before we went to bed and he started to beat me up and knocked me out…then Katsuro fixed my eye so I am happy now!

Yori: well…you and him lip locked yesterday…what was with that?

Katsuro: why can't you just accept it Yori? She likes me! Not you! So shut up and butt out of it ok?!?

Yori: stands up you two may be going out but that doesn't change my feelings for her!

Etsuko: Yori? What do you mean your feelings for her?

Yori: you all wanna know the truth? Well I love Haruko! But her and Katsuro are dating now! Why do you think they were lip locking yesterday!?!

Etsuko: angry Haruko! Come here for a sec! I need to talk to you in the kitchen for a minute…in private!

Haruko: yeah sure! Lets go sweet smile

They go into the kitchen. Etsuko grabs Haruko by the neck and pushes her against the wall. Haruko begins to gag for breath.

Etsuko: you listen to me and you listen to me well ok? I like Yori! I don't want you to have anything to do with him anymore! Do you hear me?!?

Haruko: gagging but me and him are friends! I can't do that to a friend!

Etsuko let's go of Haruko and then punches her and makes her go flying into the living room. Katsuro and Yori stop their argument and everyone apart from Etsuko.

Etsuko leaves the house after looking at everyone in disgust.

Natsumi: Etsuko!? What did you do to her?

---Silence---

Katsuro kisses Haruko and she wakes up.

Haruko: hi…why are you all upside down? Wait…I'm lying down aren't I?

He picks her up and hugs her tightly.

Katsuro: get ready for school…we are leaving now.

She goes and gets ready with her bags. Katsuro and Yori grab hold of a bag each then help her with her back pack and take both of her hands.

Haruko: what's wrong with you two today?

Katsuro: nothing babe! Let's just get to school ok?

They start to walk to school with the rest of them following behind.

Emi: guys? Can we all switch around a bit?

All: huh?

Emi: girls behind guys in front?

All: sure!

Tamiko grabs hold of Haruko and drags her back to the rest of the girls while the boys go in front.

Katsuro: ok then why are you all doing this? You have a plan haven't you?!?

Daiki: look no one wants Haruko to go right?!?

All (boys only): right.

Hiraku: so why don't we just talk to her parents?

Katsuro: foster parents. Hiraku…all of you don't know what she is going through!

All (boys only): what do you mean? What is she going through?

Katsuro: I can't tell! I promised her!

Hiraku: tell us now Katsuro!

Katsuro: well…her foster parents beat her…she is forced to strip in front of them for extra pocket money.

Yori: what? So she has been suffering? All this time?

Katsuro: no one could tell because she is always smiling…but forcing on her smile so it is bad! If she was actually happy then I would be happy!

They all look back at Haruko and the other girls and see her smiling and laughing. Then she looks down and has a frown on her face.

Yori: Haruko? Are you ok?

Haruko: huh? Oh yeah! I am fine!

Emi: OI! Guys carry on with your little conversation!

The guys all turn around.

Haruko: so what are you all doing tonight?

Emi: well I am staying over Daiki's house tonight what about you Tamiko?

Tamiko: probably egging a teacher's house! Natsumi?

Natsumi: shopping! Chiyo?

Chiyo: I will be dumping Saburo…do you want to know why?

Haruko: why?

Chiyo: he has been cheating on me…AGAIN! But I have a HOT date tonight so that should make up for it!

Emi: who with?

Chiyo: Masaru! He doesn't go to our school but he is a mate of mine who asked me out last night…and we kinda kissed in the park…because…he was with me when I saw Saburo cheating on me!

Emi: awwww! Chiyo!

Tamiko: Haruko? What are you doing?

Haruko: I'm gonna be on the plane going back to England…even though I don't want to go back…I have to! I don't want to leave because I have all of you here! What shall I do?

She falls to the floor crying. Katsuro turns around then picks her up and hugs her.

Katsuro: what's wrong?

Haruko: I don't want to leave!

Katsuro: I know that you may not WANT to…but you HAVE to! I'm sorry babe!

The rest of the gang stand around the couple as Goro and Chiyoko come running down towards them all. Haruko and Katsuro kiss as Goro and Chiyoko get to them.

Goro: HARUKO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?

Haruko: huh?

She turns towards them and whips her tears away.

Chiyoko: we have to leave now!

Haruko: but you said that we were leaving at 5:00pm! Why did you lie to me?!?

Goro: well Daisuke needs to talk to you in private Haruko!

Haruko: has flashbacks of him trying to rape her NO! I'm not going anywhere near him without someone else there with me! I won't let him do that to me again!

Katsuro and the gang: huh? What did he do to you Haruko?

Haruko: it's nothing…I'm sorry…I…I…have to go!

She grabs her stuff and tries to run away from them all but Katsuro grabs her around the waist. He pulls her to his body and holds her there.

Goro: LET HER GO NOW BOY!

Katsuro: hold on a second! Please! I just want to say good bye to Haruko…in private?

Chiyoko: go on then.

Katsuro: (takes Haruko around the corner) what did he do to you Haruko?

Haruko: he didn't do anything! It's nothing to worry about.

Katsuro: tell me!

Haruko: well he tried to…to…ra…ra…rape me!

Katsuro: HE WHAT!!! THAT'S IT!

Haruko: Katsuro! Don't worry you came and protected me! You stopped him!

Katsuro: but he still tried to do that to you didn't he!?!

Haruko: look I love you! Ok? I will see you later?

Katsuro hugs her tightly and closely. He kisses her deeply before she gets dragged away by Goro and Chiyoko towards Daisuke.

Emi: what were you two talking about?

Katsuro: you see that other guy down there with Haruko and her parents? He is her 'uncle' and he tried to rape her.

Emi: WHAT!?! But why didn't she tell us? We could've helped her! Look we can even help her now! Come on! Let's get her back and protect her!

Katsuro: no! Just leave it! We should just forget about it and…forget about her as well…because that was her final wish…for us to forget about her and all the 'trouble' she has caused us all!

Emi: trouble? TROUBLE! SHE HAS GOTTA BE KIDDING RIGHT!?! Even though she wasn't here for that long…she was still a BEST friend! And we will NEVER forget her…YOU HEAR THAT HARUKO?!? Haruko turns around WE WILL NEVER EVER FORGET YOU!!!! AND YOU WERENT TROUBLE!! She was a prayer that brought our gang back together as close as we used to be.

Taro: (o.c) what's wrong? Is the little baby gonna cry? Awwww poor little baby!

Katsuro: I'm not in the mood Taro now fuck off and out of my face!

He starts to walk towards the school but Taro and his gang all get in the way.

Taro: don't walk away when I am talking to you! Who do you think you are?

Katsuro: I think I am the one who put that arm of yours there into that cast! So if you, dick, and your little balls for brains want to lose your ability to walk for the rest of your fucking lives then I suggest that you fuck off out of my way!

Taro: now you wouldn't want to spoil our fun now would you? Or shall we just give your girlfriend a good time again? But screw her proper this time?

Katsuro looks at Taro with anger in his eyes then starts punching and kicking all of his gang members until they are screaming in pain.

Cut to view of Haruko looking at Katsuro and taros gang fighting.

Goro: come on Haruko! You are going to miss your plane!

Haruko: plane!?! But I thought that we were staying here!

Chiyoko: but we need drugs from this guy who used to live down your road! So you are going back to London and getting them for us then coming back here and starting a new school and making no more friends!

Goro: and if we find out that you have gone behind our backs again…then you will get that SPECIAL treatment that Daisuke tried to give you without any interruptions this time! Have I made my self clear!?!

Haruko: NO! I will not be made a sex toy for you and Daisuke! ... I am sorry! I didn't mean to shout or anything I swear! I'm so sorry! Goro lifts his arm up to hit Haruko NO PLEASE NO! I'm sorry! Please oh god no! I beg of you!

He hits her and makes her scream in pain because he hit her three times as hard as normal. As she falls to the ground with a thud every one of her friends is watching…even Katsuro…he saw everything from when she stopped and looked at them fighting to when she hit the ground.

He charges past everyone until he gets to Haruko and her foster family. He punches Goro in the face and kicks Chiyoko and Daisuke away from her then picks her up. Yori then carries her back to the others who can see a big bruise coming onto her face.

Katsuro: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?! Why are you hitting her for?!? Have you fucked up in life and taking it out on her?

Goro: no! That is a lame excuse! Why don't you just butt out of it boy?!?

Katsuro: A LAME EXCUSE!?! WELL WHY HAVE YOU BEEN HITTING HER THEN YOU DICK HEAD!?!

Goro: because she deserves it! Now give her back to us before we call the police!

Katsuro: go on then! I dare you! Look at all of the witnesses that saw you hit her!?! That is child abuse…and you're not even her real father! You sicken me!

He starts to walk away to his friends and Haruko.

Goro: well she is a whore so she should be treated like one…that is why she gets hit!

Katsuro: stops what did you call Haruko?

Goro: she is a whore!

Katsuro: say that again! Go ahead I dare you! But if you do then clenches a fist then you are a dead man!

Emi: Haruko? HARUKO! COME ON WAKE UP! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP!

Natsumi: she is probably just doing this for the attention!

Yori: crying please just wake up Haruko! Don't leave us! Please just wake up!

Chiyo: well if THEY did this to Haruko then we should just go and make them pay for what they have done to hurt our friend!

Tamiko: no! She wouldn't want that! Think about what she would want at this very moment…right now! Probably just to wake up in Katsuros arms and then to be with him forever!

Jiro: but how would anyone know what she wants if she doesn't tell anyone!

Emi: that is true!

All: huh?!?!?

Emi: think about it! Have any of you ever heard her say can I have this or I want to get this? No! And why? Because she doesn't want to come across rude!

Yori: it's because she is a kind and caring soul! But she has had so many bad things happen to her in this life time that I don't understand! Because if all the stuff that has happened to her…happened to me then I would probably turn into the worst bully at our school!

Haruko starts to open her eyes and looks around frantically.

Emi: Haruko! she hugs her tightly don't worry your safe now! They can't touch you!

All of a sudden they hear a scream of anger.

They all look over to see Goro and Katsuro fighting.

Haruko: KATSURO!!! NO PLEASE DON'T!!!! PLEASE JUST COME HERE!

Katsuro turns around and sees Chiyoko knocking out all of his friends and Daisuke has grabbed hold of Haruko and is carrying her away but Tamiko rises up and takes a gun out and puts it to Daisukes head.

Tamiko: you are going to give her back right now before I blow all of your brains out! Now give her back!

Daisuke: uh-uh! If you want her back then drop the gun before I smash her head on the side walk! And it ain't a pretty sight I can tell you that!

Katsuro: please! Daisuke! Just give her back! Why do you all want her so badly when you treat her so badly?

Goro: because we lost our real daughter! She was going out with this boy from your school and he killed her right in front of us! But we loved her so much that we couldn't bear to lose her! But then we searched up a fostering agency and found Haruko!

Katsuro: THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE HITTING HER AND MAKING HER STRIP IN FRONT OF YOU! OR LETTING DAISUKE RAPE HER! NOW EXPLAIN THAT!

Chiyoko: well you see we loved our real daughter to much that when we lost her we grieved so much and almost killed ourselves! So when we got Haruko we thought that we would not make the same mistake!

Daisuke: I really just love her body to be quite honest! Sorry Goro and Chiyoko…and you…boy. But none of you are getting her back…she is mine now! To do as I want and to do as I please! So if I were you then I would fuck off before I cut her throat!

Katsuro: you wouldn't dare!

He turns around with a knife to Harukos throat.

Daisuke: oh wouldn't I?!? he digs the knife into her throat oh poor thing losing all that she loved…well maybe it is about time that we sent her to all that she loved! Shall we Haruko? Shall we just KILL you here and now? Just watch you die right here on this spot?!?

Haruko: choking no please don't! I want to stay here with all of my friends and Katsuro! I don't want to go!

A policeman shows up behind Daisuke.

Policeman: put the girl down! And nobody gets hurt!

Daisuke: do you want me to cut her throat?

Ten more police officers show up around him.

Policeman: now let her go! Give us the knife and let her go!

A policewoman grabs hold of the knife and takes it out of his hand.

Haruko: thank you!

A policeman takes Haruko out of his arms and gives her to Katsuro.

Katsuro: Haruko! Are you ok babe?!?

Haruko: yeah! Are you ok?!?

Katsuro: oh who cares about me!?! Come here!

They hug each other tightly and passionately.

Then they kiss deeply and passionately.

Goro: Haruko…we have made a decision…you can stay with one of your friends…because they love you and want and need you more then us so you can live with one of them. We don't want to put you in danger anymore!

Haruko: are you sure? Really sure? Really really sure?!? Thank you thank you! Soooo much!!

She goes over to them and hugs them both but then they tie her up and knock her out then let Daisuke carry her away.

Katsuro: HARUKO! LET HER GO! WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU!?!

Goro: you kids are so believing! We have never had a child! We just want Haruko to make money off of her! And seeing as how pretty she is the costumers should have a really good time with her! Ha ha ha ha!

They start to walk away, following Daisuke when a masked boy comes from that direction with Haruko in his arms. He hands her to Katsuro then tells them to run…but Haruko is still unconscious.

All of their friends help Katsuro by grabbing Harukos bags and Haruko and running down to the school with her.

When they get to school they go straight to the head teachers' office.

Ms. Ayano: what is it students? Why are you all panting? Whose bags are those?

Katsuro carries Haruko in and lays her down on a table.

Ms. Ayano: oh my goodness what on earth happened? Why is she tied up?

Katsuro: her foster parents have been treating her very badly ms! Her foster uncle tried to rape her…her father beats her and so does her mother! She is in grave danger! We can't give her back to them! She slept over my house last night because it was supposed to be her last night here in Japan but then we were ambushed by her foster family! Her father hit really hard around the face which is where she got that big bruise from!

Ms. Ayano: get Ms. Akemi in here right this instant!

Emi runs down the hallway to their classroom and then Ms. Akemi and the whole class come down to the office.

Ms. Akemi: who did this to Haruko!?!

Katsuro: her foster family.

---Silence---

Katsuro: I propose that we get them arrested!

Ms. Akemi: how did she get that massive bruise?

Yori: her foster dad hit her…HARD.

Katsuro: I have a feeling that he did more to her back but I can't look because it will break my heart to see the pain he has done to her!

Ms. Ayano: I will look then.

She unties Haruko and gently turns her to the side and has a look at her back. It is covered with scars and bruises.

Ms. Ayano: oh my god! How could they have done this to her!?! Why didn't she tell us!?!

Ms. Akemi: let me have a look.

Ms. Akemi has a look at Harukos back and can see that it has been going on for quite some time now.

Ms. Ayano: Katsuro? Why would it break your heart to see the pain that has been done upon Haruko? Why do you worry about her so much?

Katsuro: because she is my girlfriend. We started going out last night. When she came over to my house I asked her and she said yes. I love her with all of my heart.

Ms. Akemi: but I thought that none of you liked her! I thought that you were letting her hang around you because you felt sorry for her.

Emi: It was that at the beginning but then we found a true friend in Haruko! I think she just needed some friends in her life…because back in England she left everything and everyone behind! She lost her best friend…then her parents…then her home…then she had to come here! But yet she still smiles so brightly and sweetly!

Haruko: that's because I have to…for them…to show I am living for them…the ones I loved too much…the ones that I lost.

Katsuro: babe! Are you ok?!?

He runs over to her as she stands up and hugs her tightly around the waist.

She hugs him back with tears running down both of their faces.

Haruko: I'm ok now to know that I am safe with you! How about you? How are you?

Katsuro: I've been so worried about you!

They both kiss passionately.

Haruko: everyone…thank you for being so kind to me…but…it would be best if you just forgot me and carried on your lives the way it was before I came into your lives…it would be for the best…I am going back to England…alone.

Katsuro: I am not letting you go!

Haruko: I don't want to lose you how I lost the others I just can't go through that pain again! Please! Just forget about me!

Ms. Akemi: Haruko! What are you saying? Are you leaving us?

Haruko: yes! I have put your lives in danger ever since the day that I came here! Now I just want all of you to be happier and I am going back to my home…where I shall be buried with the rest of my family! It is what's right!

She walks towards the door through the crowd but as she gets to the door she can hear Katsuro crying heavily. She looks back at him to see him fall to the floor.

She starts to cry even heavier and then runs out of the office and down the corridor to the toilets. She falls to the floor in the corridor in despair.

Then she looks up to see Goro and Daisuke coming towards her. She starts to run away from them but then bumps into the masked boy that saved her. He picks her up and into his arms then runs away with her. They get to the park on the other side of Goros' house.

Haruko: who are you? Where did you come from?

The masked boy takes his mask off to reveal he is Arata.

Haruko: ARATA!

She hugs him tightly around the neck and he hugs her around the waist.

He starts to feel her shaking from how much she is crying.

Arata: hey! You ok?

Haruko: no…everything has gone wrong for me! Ever since I got here! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you! I should've but I was too scared!

Arata: you don't have to apologize! Ok? Just explain to me what happened.

Haruko explains everything to Arata.

Arata: so you want to go home to England and kill yourself?

Haruko: everything is just going so wrong! What shall I do Arata? I mean I want to stay here with Katsuro! Honestly I do! But the only thing is that…I don't want to lose him like I lost the others! And I didn't even say goodbye to him or help him when he fell to the floor crying I feel like such an idiot!

Arata: why don't you tell him yourself?

Haruko: what do you mean?

Katsuro: (o.c) please! Don't leave me Haruko! Don't go! Don't kill yourself! I need you!

Haruko: Katsuro?

She turns around and starts to fall to the ground but Katsuro catches her in his arms then starts to kiss her deeply and passionately.

Katsuro: whispers please don't go!

Haruko: whispers I have to.

Katsuro: no you don't! You can stay with me! Forever!

Haruko: I have to…I'm sorry…please…just live on without me! I know that you can do that for me! Please?

Katsuro: I can't forget you! I will never date again if you go! And if you kill yourself…I will be right behind you! It's not like anyone is going to miss me!

Haruko: I'm sorry Katsuro but I am going…I can't live here anymore…just knowing that Goro, Chiyoko and Daisuke are after me…scares me! I can't do it! Please just let me go! I will be back to visit you in two years if you want?

Katsuro: no please don't go! Please! Please. Please just don't leave me without you there is no point in me living!

Haruko: just stand there and keep your eyes shut! I have a surprise for you! You too Arata stand next to Katsuro and keep your eyes shut!

They do as she requests. Then she walks over to her bags and takes out a knife.

She holds it up against her chest and plunges it in screaming in agony.

Katsuro and Arata open there eyes and run over to her. They take the knife out of her chest and call an ambulance.

Haruko: I'm…sorry…Katsuro…I…love…you…

She shuts her eyes just as the paramedics get there.

_**TEN HOURS LATER **_

Haruko wakes up in a hospital room.

Her chest hurts and her breathing is hard. She is wired up to a life support machine.

She turns her head to the right to see Katsuro and Arata talking to a doctor.

She turns her head to the left to see lots of cards and flowers.

She tries to sit up but the pain is too terrible.

Then she gets a huge pain in her chest and starts to scream in agony again.

Katsuro rushes over to her and hold her hand tightly.

Haruko: Katsuro…what's…going…on?

Katsuro: you missed your heart by about 1 inch! The cut went quite deep. So they are going to have keep you in here for a while…ok?

Haruko: I'm…sorry…for…what…I…did…and…I…will…always…love…you!

Katsuro: I know that is the truth! But they will not let anything happen to you ok?!?

Haruko: just…do…me…one…last…favor…please…

Katsuro: sure! What's that?

Haruko: pull…the…plug…on…my…life…support…machine…please?

Katsuro: why would I do something like that?

Haruko: I...can't…live…anymore…

Katsuro: Arata come here please. Arata comes over she wants me to pull the plug on her life support machine.

Arata: fine then if she wants to let everyone down!

Haruko: I'm…finding…it…to…hard…to…live…without…them…Arata…

Arata: so you don't want to live here with the people that are alive now and that love you?

Haruko: I…really…do…want…to…no...I…will!

Katsuro: you'll stay!?!

Haruko: yes…OOOWWW!!!

She starts to scream in pain as her heart rate drops dangerously.

Katsuro: hugs her tightly and kisses her deeply you are going to fine ok?

Haruko: if I die in your arms then that will be good enough for me!

Katsuro: you're breathing properly! And talking properly! How do you feel?

Her heart rate goes back to normal and she sits up to see the whole of her class standing outside of the door.

Haruko: I feel so much better! What are they doing outside?

Katsuro: they were all worried about you babe! But not as much as someone!

Haruko: oh babe! I love you! And I am sorry for doing that! I will never do it again!

She hugs him so close that he falls on top of her.

They start to kiss deeply and hug closely and tightly.

Arata: OI! Lovebirds can we leave the hospital now?

Doctor: yes.

He hands Arata some paper work and then they all leave the hospital.

But when everyone gets out they look across the road to see Goro, Chiyoko and Daisuke waiting for Haruko.

When she sees them looking at her she backs away and into Katsuro who puts her behind him. Then Emi, Tamiko, Daiki, Chiyo, Hiraku and Yori all step forward so that they know Haruko is safe. Katsuro turns around and kisses Haruko before joining the others.

Goro and Chiyoko start to walk towards them when Taro and his gang join them.

Daisuke: Taro! Come here son!

Katsuro: no wonder why they tried to rape you when they took you babe!

All of a sudden a car from their school drives into the middle of the group and takes Haruko and Arata towards the school.

Haruko: thank you Ms. Ayano! You really saved us back there!

Arata: Haruko?

Haruko: yes. What is it Arata?

Arata: I want you to come back with me to America.

Haruko: I know you are only joking about that.

Arata: I'm not. It is too dangerous for you to stay here! I am not risking your life!

Ms. Ayano: um Arata? You do realize that Harukos teacher was going to take her in.

Arata: really? Well what is going to happen to all of those people that are trying to hurt Haruko? What are you going to about them?

Ms. Ayano: the police should be there arresting them all now.

Haruko: really? Wow! But can I just say something please?

Both: yeah sure.

Haruko: can I stay with Katsuro? Or do I have to break up with him?

Arata: seeing as he is in a gang maybe it is best that you move schools and don't see him anymore. It may be for the best! For both of you!

Haruko: but I love him! I can't break his heart! And I know that he will always love and protect me! Why do you always see him as a bad guy? Arata? Is it because you still like me in that way? Or Ms. Ayano? Because he is always getting into trouble at school? Why can't you both just see past that part of him? He is a really nice guy!

Cut to view of Arata and Ms. Ayano's faces.

Arata: you have got a point there Haruko! I suppose I am just jealous. I can't help the way I feel about you! It's just when I look at you together…I think to myself…why isn't that me? I mean I _have_ known you longer! So why can't it be me?

Haruko: Arata! You know I love you! But as an older brother…I just can't see us both as a couple…besides you live half way around the world! He lives right here and he goes to my school and in the first I was here I saw him as a nice boy! Not as a bad boy…always searching for attention! gasp! I am really sorry! You both probably hate me for being so rude and selfish! I will be quiet now! I am really sorry please forgive me!

Arata: it's ok Haruko…but we still think that it is best for you and Katsuro to leave your relationship for a while ok?

She jumps out of the car while it is moving and runs down to where Katsuro is fighting her foster family and Taros gang.

Haruko: o.c IF YOU WANT ME THAT BADLY THEN JUST TAKE ME! crying I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF LIFE! JUST TAKE ME AWAY IF THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY WANT!

Katsuro: HARUKO! YOU IDIOT! RUN AWAY! GO I WILL DEFEAT THEM! JUST GO! I CAN'T AND WON'T LOOSE YOU!

Haruko: walks towards her foster parents I'm sorry Katsuro…I love you.

Katsuro: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! GET AWAY FROM THEM! HARUKO! I CAN PROTECT YOU!

She starts to get nearer and nearer until Arata tackles her to the ground.

Arata: Haruko! You are not giving up like this! I won't let you! And neither will your friends! So just get it out of your head!

Haruko: but if you want me to break up with Katsuro then I would rather go with them!

Katsuro: Arata? You want Haruko to…to…break up with me? But why?

Arata: it is too dangerous with a boy like you Katsuro! I can't put her life in danger again!

All: again?

Arata: yeah you see about two or three months ago my little sister…Harukos best friend back in England died because of me and my gang! You see they were taking a short cut home…right where my gang and this other gang were fighting…with guns. Not seeing the girls we opened fire on the opposing gang…their gang did the same but one of them hit her in the heart and she died in Harukos and my arms…that could have been Haruko! I will not loose someone I love ever again! Also…she lost everyone in her life…I don't want her to give up hope…Haruko…you can't! Please don't do this!

Katsuro: I will protect her with my life!

Arata: and what if you die on her? Who will protect her then? What if we all die! Who will protect her then!?!

He starts to cry over Haruko as she herself has tears rolling down her face.

Haruko: fine then I will not go to them…and I…I…I will break up with Katsuro…it would be best if we were just friends anyway.

Katsuro: Haruko…I love you though!

Haruko: I know and I love you but we can't keep going on like this Katsuro…we probably aren't meant to be anyway…you a gangster…me an A plus student…I'm sorry.

Goro: HARUKO! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I WILL NOT SETTLE FOR NO! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

Haruko: no Goro…I will not be abused by you anymore!

Arata gets up and takes Haruko over to Ms. Akemi.

Arata: you can take her in as your foster child.

Haruko: hi…mum?

Ms. Akemi: I would be glad to be your foster mother Haruko! Come here!

They both embrace.

Katsuro: Haruko…can we still be friends?

Haruko: of course! I don't want to loose you completely! Silly! laughs and smiles with her eyes closed

Katsuro: no offense but I hate you doing that now…it makes me want to kiss you even more then ever!

Haruko: we can't! We are just friends.

The police arrive and take Goro and the rest of the 'gang' away to prison.

Haruko: well I am just that my ordeal with all of them is over and done with…and I don't have to leave all of my friends!

She smiles and hugs them.

Katsuro: well I'm gonna go then. See you later guys…bye Haruko.

Ms. Ayano: Katsuro…school hasn't finished yet.

Katsuro: but…but…fine then!

He stomps inside the classroom and sits down on his desk wondering why Haruko broke up with him really.

Haruko: I should go and check if he is ok…this is kind of my fault that he is like this after all!

She starts to run inside when Arata hugs her tightly then lets her go.

Cut to view of Katsuro sitting at his desk looking at Harukos desk.

Haruko: o.c Katsuro? Are you ok?

Katsuro: Haruko…what do you want?

Haruko: I was just worried about you that's all really…if you want me to go then I will.

Katsuro: gets up and pushes her against the wall don't go! Please…I can change! You won't loose me like the others! I will always be here for you Haruko! Please take me back! he kisses her deeply

Haruko: Katsuro! I am really sorry but I can't…I will think about it ok?

Katsuro: ok then… well just one more kiss please?

Haruko: fine!

They kiss each other.

The rest of the class comes in as they sit down.

Haruko: Ms. Ayano? Can I talk to you in private please?

They both go outside.

Ms. Ayano: what is it?

Haruko: you see Katsuro? Well he was really looking after me…I really do love him!

Ms. Ayano: you can stay friends with him but I can't let you get too involved with him.

Haruko: oh…ok then…well I would like to go back inside now.

They go back inside and Haruko sits down in her seat while Ms. Ayano continues with the lesson. Katsuro looks at Haruko who has a sad face.

He looks away from her and talks to Emi and Daiki.

_**LATER THAT DAY-LUNCHTIME**_

Haruko comes out of the classroom and looks for Katsuro and the others who were normally at the front gate away from the teachers but they weren't there so she decided to look in the classrooms and found them in Ms. Ayano's classroom. She stands outside but behind the wall although she is still able to hear what they are saying.

Katsuro: so why can't we be friends with her anymore if you know that we can protect her?

Ms. Ayano: look guys…it's not that I don't trust you…I do really but she is making a new start coming to live with me but I just don't think that she will be able to cope at the moment…I'm going to make her stay home for a few weeks so that she can recover from this ordeal that she has gone through…but when she returns just please try and stay out of her way.

Katsuro: you don't trust us! What do you think we're going to do? Kill her?

Ms. Ayano: I don't want her involved with someone who has a gang and could get her killed! Even if it is by accident! Look guys! I love her as my own flesh and blood! I don't want her to have a bad life anymore! Just leave her alone!

Emi: but miss if she were going to get into trouble with us…don't you think that she would have by now?

Ms. Ayano: just tell her…if you see her that I need to speak with her. Please…you may go now.

She walks over to the door and opens it to let them out.

The group leaves without even noticing Haruko standing around the corner. They get to the end of the corridor and then turn around but Haruko has already run the other way with tears running down her face.

Katsuro: I could've sworn I just saw Haruko! Oh well…what do I care!?! Let's get going.

They all go apart from Emi who stays behind and then goes looking for Haruko.

When she finds her she is huddled up in a corner with about ten people surrounding her.

Girl#1: you stupid bitch! Did you think that you could get away with this!?!

Haruko: I didn't do anything!

Boy#1: shut up! I didn't say you could talk now did I!?!

He kicks her in the stomach.

Haruko: cries out in pain no! Stop it!

Katsuro: o.c LEAVE HER ALONE UNLESS YOU WANT A BIG PUNCH IN YOUR FACE!?! NOW BACK OFF BEFORE I GIVE YOU ALL BLACK EYES!

The group surrounding Haruko just ignore him and start to punch and kick her in every part of her body.

Tamiko: MOVE YOU BITCHES! BEFORE I MAKE YOU!

They still ignore them.

Haruko: OWWWWWW! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!

Katsuro pushes them all out of the way revealing Haruko bleeding on the floor.

The group runs away snickering and chatting.

Katsuro: Haruko are you o---

Haruko: ---I heard you all talking to Ms. Ayano. That's why I ran down here. I don't want to get you into trouble. You should go before she spots you all.

Katsuro: leans down and kisses Haruko passionately but softly on the lips look I don't care if she catches me! Let her! I will NEVER leave your side!

Haruko: well you're going to have to.

Katsuro: she can't make me.

Haruko: it's not her…I'm going back to England…Arata called me earlier at first break…another family has adopted me in England…I leave tonight.

Katsuro: WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!

Haruko: you have to! No matter how painful it is for all of us…you have to. I want you all to forget about me and act like I never came here in the first place ok?

Katsuro: I can't do that!

Haruko: why not?

Katsuro: kisses her again because I love you too much to let you go!

Haruko: tries to stand up well I just wanted that…as my last request. Please…Katsuro…for me? All of you? Please!

She sees Ms. Ayano and walks over to her without a last word to the rest of her friends.

Ms. Ayano: Haruko you are going to stay at home for a few days.

Haruko: Ms. Ayano? I have to tell you something…I am leaving for England tonight…a family has adopted me…I'm sorry.

Ms. Ayano: it's ok…don't worry about it. Will you keep in touch?

Haruko: I think it would be best if everyone just forgot about me to be honest with you.

Ms. Ayano: we can't do that though! You improved all of our lives!

Haruko: please? I just don't want you all to have to suffer over me going back to England! Please! I just want you to forget me!

Ms. Ayano: you aren't going to leave until I agree with you now are you?

Haruko: how could you tell? giggles

Ms. Ayano: well at least you are still laughing! Just wondering…are you staying in touch with your friends?

Haruko: no…I am trying to get everyone to forget about me…it's for the best!

She runs down to the main office and asks Ms. Akemi if she can do an announcement to the whole school seeing as they are all trying to be her friends.

Haruko: on tanoy hello there my fellow students! It is me Haruko Gina…I have an announcement to make so could you all please listen for it is quite important…I am informing you all that I am going back to England tonight and I shall not be returning so if you could all please forget about me then I shall be happy to leave for I do not want to cause you all any pain for it would break my heart to see you all upset because of me!

The tanoy ends and everyone runs over to the office. Haruko opens the door to see everyone standing at the door with roses and cards and lots of other presents to give to Haruko. She looks around then begins to walk out.

People: shouting PLEASE DON'T GO HARUKO! WE NEED YOU HERE WITH US! WE CAN PROTECT YOU!

Haruko: well everyone I am going to be leaving here tonight because a family has adopted me in England! I cannot stay in contact with you all! I'm sorry!

She runs to Ms. Ayano and hugs her with tears rolling down her face.

Ms. Ayano: have you got your stuff packed?

Haruko: no it is all at Goro and Chiyokos house…I still have the key…why?

Ms. Ayano: I'm taking you to the airport now.

Katsuro: o.c are you not going to say goodbye? At least?

Haruko: Katsuro? Ummm…goodbye…forever! I am sorry it has to come to this…but will you please just forget about me for I am never to return…only for holidays and things like that really! I will miss you very much.

They hug then Katsuro and the others have to watch Haruko walk out of the school gates…forever.

In Ms. Ayano's car Haruko looks out of the window and directs Ms. Ayano to Goro and Chiyokos house.

Haruko goes inside and gets all of her things packed then comes out to the car and they drive off to the airport.

They get to the airport and they both get out of the car and walk into the airport together.

Cut to view of Katsuro and the others sitting in the park.

Katsuro: man…she really went…forever! What am I going to do!?!

Emi: it's ok…she said that she will come over for holidays and that…we will see her again ok?

Katsuro: I need her you stupid bitch! I'm not going to loose her not now…NOT EVER!

He gets up and starts to run towards the airport. When he gets there he sees Haruko and Ms. Ayano waiting at the check in point.

He runs in and hugs Haruko from behind while crying.

Katsuro: PLEASE DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!

Haruko: Katsuro? What are you doing here? Please keep it down you are causing a scene…look I will keep in contact with you…but only for a little while then after that you have to forget about me and everything that has happened? Ok?

Ms. Ayano: Katsuro please let go of Haruko! She needs to go to her new family!

Haruko walks forward and away from Katsuro as she pays for her ticket and goes through after kissing him gently on the lips.

Haruko: whispers good-bye forever.

She runs off to her terminal as her plane is called wiping away her tears.

As she gets onto the plane she can feel her heart ripping apart as she knows that she has lost her phone and will never see her friends again.

She gets on the plane and takes her seat then looks out the window and says goodbye to Japan and all of her friends forever.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Haruko wakes up and looks outside the window and says hello to England, London.

She gets off of the plane looking very lost and sad.

She looks for someone that has her name or that is looking for her.

She doesn't see anyone and goes off to collect her bags. As she starts to walk towards the baggage conveyer belt she feels to strong hands hug her tightly.

Arata: hey baby girl!

Haruko: whispers Arata?

Arata: yep…what's wrong darling?

Haruko: I miss them all.

Arata: don't worry ok! You'll be fine!

Haruko: ok then…so where is my new family?

Arata: I'll take you there after we get your bags ok?

Haruko: yeah sure!

She tries to walk away but Arata still has a hold of her. He turns her around and kisses her fully on the lips.

Arata: I still love you.

Haruko: I need to get my bags…big brother.

Arata: oh…sorry…I…wasn't…thinking…I'm…sorry…Haruko?

Haruko pulls away from him and runs over to where her bags should be. She gets her bags then walks over to Arata. They start to walk back towards the main gate. They get into a taxi then towards the small town near the airport.

They stop outside a small cottage then Arata gets out and knocks on the door.

A young middle aged woman answers the door.

Arata: hello…I have her in the back.

Woman: oh yes…how is she?

Arata: upset…all of her friends are in Japan you see? And she has had to come back here so she is a little bit traumatic at the moment. But she is a really good girl and I can assure you that she will cause you no trouble what so ever! Aiko…I PROMISE!

Aiko: its fine…I understand! Ask her to come in please. We have prepared some cookies and milk for her.

Arata: very well then.

He goes over to the car and hugs Haruko tightly then helps her out of the car.

Haruko: what are their names…I don't want to seem like a---

Arata: ---don't worry ok!?! Just stop worrying would you!?!

She bows her head to him and then gets her stuff out of the boot of the car and then goes towards the door and bows to Aiko.

Haruko: hello I am Haruko Gina…I am very pleased to meet you!

Aiko: hello Haruko. My name is Aiko and my husband is currently at work but he should be home in about ten minutes. Please do come in darling.

Aiko allows both Arata and Haruko enter the house and sit on the couch.

Aiko: so Haruko. Is there anything that you would like to know?

Haruko: I know that this may sound offensive…but I don't mean it in an offensive manner…but will you hit me if I come home late or if…

Aiko: oh heaven forbids! No of course we won't darling…why…has someone done that to you?

Haruko: nods nervously yes…they…have.

Arata: her last foster parents…they weren't nice people…but when I first met them I thought that Haruko was lying to me about their behavior towards her. But then they did in front of everyone that she knows…I had to rescue her.

Haruko starts to cry and hugs Arata.

Aiko: oh I am very sorry Haruko dear…would you like me to make you a fresh batch of cookies or I could give you some brownies that I made earlier?

Haruko: looks up while wiping her eyes no…no…its ok thank you…I don't want to be any trouble towards you…I am already trouble enough by making you adopt me…

Aiko: don't be silly…it is my job as your new mother! I promise that I am going to be nice and kind and caring towards you…ok?

Haruko: yes thank you very much…I am happy to be your new daughter! This is a much better environment to be living in…instead of with Goro and Chiyoko!

There is a knock on the door.

Aiko: ill go get that.

She leaves the room and answers the door to her husband.

Aiko: oh Yuudai my hunny! Our new daughter…Haruko is here! But try and be as nice as you can towards her ok?

Yuudai: yes of course! Try and stop me!

He follows Aiko into the living room.

Yuudai: hello there Haruko…very pleased to meet you. I am Yuudai…I will be your new father…if that's what you want of course!

Haruko: stands up and hugs both Aiko and Yuudai thank you very much for you kind words! I have had to wait soooo long to hear someone say that to me again!

Arata: well then if you want then I can go and let you to get to know each other better!

Haruko: Arata? When are you going back to America?

Arata: two weeks time!

Aiko: where are you staying?

Arata: at a park bench…goodbye!

Yuudai: oh no you don't! You can stay here until you have to go home!

Arata: are you sure? I don't want to intrude!

Haruko: I need someone I know well to be with me…I am very afraid of being by myself with people I don't know very well again. to Aiko and Yuudai I have nothing against you both…it's just my foster uncle…he…also…tried…to---

Arata: ---he tried to rape her and now she gets scared very easily!

Aiko: well Haruko I can surely say that none of things that happened to you back in Japan is going to happen here! We actually want a daughter that we can love not boss around and hurt and rape or try to rape…even though we have literally only just met…I love you as my own flesh and blood…please will you stay with us and become our daughter…kind of!?!

Yuudai: please Haruko we beg of you…we love you!

Haruko: of course I will! Thank you for showing me such kindness and love…I have had to wait about a year for that! Thank you!

Yuudai: smells the air Oooohhhhh…I smell cookies and brownies!

Arata: go on Haruko have one of them you will like them!

Aiko: we can't force her what to eat and what not to eat! Let her make up her own mind ok?

Haruko: no…it's ok…mum? I want to try one!

She smiles then takes a bite of one of the cookies.

Arata: so what do you think?

Haruko: I love it! she smiles then tries one of the brownies and smiles by the sensual taste of chocolate they are really good! I love them! she smiles sweetly at them all

Arata: well it is late…you are probably tired…you should get some sleep.

Haruko: ok then…ummm…where is my room? Please?

Aiko: follow me…I will show you.

She picks up Harukos bags and takes them upstairs and to a room at the end of the hallway.

Aiko: we thought it would be best if we gave you this room…there is a lot of space so feel free to put your stuff anywhere you like ok?

Haruko: what do you mean there is a lot of space?

Aiko opens the door to reveal Harukos new room…it is massive.

Haruko: ummm…where is your room?

Aiko opens the door opposite to Harukos room to reveal a small room.

Aiko: we thought it would be fair to give you the biggest room seeing as you have gone through all of that trouble throughout your life.

Haruko: oh but now I feel bad because you are both cramped up in that little room! I am very sorry but I can't have this room! It is a very nice offer but I will just die of guilt! I couldn't possibly do that to the both of you!

Aiko: don't be silly! Look we even set up the bed and couch and T.V and wardrobe for you! Please Haruko darling! Please for us!?!

Haruko: but…I…would…feel…guilty…

Aiko: and we would feel guilty if we took the room off of you! Please Haruko! Please just take the room! I beg of you!

Haruko: ok then if it will make you happy!

She takes her bags from Aiko then bows to her. She then goes into her room to see a king-sized bed, a plasma T.V and a pink couch all set up for her.

Aiko goes downstairs after closing Harukos bedroom door.

Yuudai: how does she like the room?

Aiko: she was trying to get us to switch with her!

Yuudai: she is still the same as when Nabuyuki and Yasu were still here…I wonder if she will ever find out. Arata make sure that you do not tell Haruko what I am about to tell you!

Arata: how do you know her parents?

Yuudai: Arata…me and Aiko…we are Harukos aunt and uncle…we can't tell her though because then she will be upset…when Yuu, Haruko and you Arata were younger…do you remember that man that came and picked you all up ever day after school?

Arata: yeah of course I remember he used to always make Haruko smile…he also let me and Yuu sleep over a lot when Nabuyuki and Yasu went away…why?

Yuudai: Arata…that was me! I am her uncle…I can't let her know because…when she was little I knew about what type of trouble Harukos parents were getting into…I can't let her know…she will want to know again! I told her…when she was five years old that I wouldn't be able to see her again…when I told her that she cried and cried right before my own eyes…I couldn't help but run out of the house and I never saw her again…until today…I was told about Nabuyuki and Yasu's death before you both…but I thought that she had been killed in the accident as well…but I didn't give up hope…I knew that if she was still alive that she would've gone to an adoption agency or you would've taken her to one…I called your parents to ask if they had heard anything about her 3 months ago…I think you were in Japan at that point…I was going to talk to you but because you weren't there I spoke with them. They told me that she was in hospital with cancer and that you and her friends were helping her get better…when I found out three days ago about her family I just had to get her with us again…she is like my little girl…I had to look after her almost all the time…we were inseparable…but when her father and mother decided that I couldn't see her anymore…our bond broke…she used to call me dad at one point…I felt bad then left…I regret it now because I could've saved her parents…I just want to kill the person who caused her so much pain! I love her as my little girl!

Arata: I promise I won't tell her...but you are going to have to tell her one of these days. I am going to go to bed now…I am feeling very tired after the events over these past few weeks.

He goes upstairs, says good night to Haruko then goes into the guest room and goes to sleep.

Cut to view of Katsuro and his friends at the park.

Katsuro: it has been three days since I have seen her…I am going crazy!

Emi: who are you talking about?

Katsuro: you know very well who!

Yori: would you start hallucinating!

Natsumi: exactly! Just because Emi dumped you the other day it doesn't mean you have to make some random girl up!

Jiro: yeah man! You need to see a counselor or something!

Katsuro: WHY ARE YOU ALL ACTING AS IF SHE DOESN'T EXSIST!?! YORI! YOU USED TO LOVE HARUKO! HARUKO IS IN ENGLAND AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ALL WE WENT THROUGH TOGETHER!?!

Daiki: everyone turns sad we are trying to forget about her…just like she asked us to do…

Katsuro takes out his mobile and calls Harukos phone…he feels something vibrate in his pocket. He takes out Harukos phone…she asked him to look after it on the day she slept over his house.

Katsuro: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! screams in anger I NEED TO GET HER BACK! I'M GOING TO ENGLAND AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO COME THEN FUCK OFF!

He runs home and gets all of his money, packs his clothes then goes to the airport.

He buys a ticket on the jet airplane then goes to his terminal.

**TWO DAYS LATER-5:30PM**

Katsuro gets off of the plane and gets his baggage then calls Arata.

The screen splits into two the left half is showing Katsuro while the right half is showing Arata.

Arata is laughing with Haruko, Aiko and Yuudai. His phone rings…he looks at the contact name…'Katsuro'.

Arata: umm…could you all excuse me for a moment?

Haruko: what's wrong?

Arata: I need to take this call.

Aiko: who is it?

Arata: a friend…Katsuro.

Harukos: eyes widen with shock… if he asks I'm not here!

Arata: yeah I know.

He leaves the room and picks up the phone.

Katsuro: hello? Arata? Is that you?

Arata: yeah what's up Katsuro?

Katsuro: are you in England?

Arata: yeah why?

Katsuro: are you with Haruko?

Arata: I'm not saying!

Haruko: background Arata! Come on we need to finish off these cookies and brownies before I can do my homework! she giggles

Katsuro: whispers Haruko…normal voice I need a BIG favor from you…I'm at Gatwick airport…I want you to take me to Haruko…if you don't then I will search everywhere for her!

Arata: what are you thinking!?!

Katsuro: I'm thinking I need to see her! I miss her…I love her!

Arata: I'll be there in half an hour…stay in the waiting area.

He puts the phone down.

Aiko: what did he want?

Arata: he was checking to see if Haruko was with me…I just said that I was in America. Thinking about it I think we have run out of food supplies…I can go out and get it for you!

Yuudai: oh god…I meant to go out earlier I will go now!

Arata: no don't worry about it…think of it as a thank you for being so nice to Haruko for me!

Haruko: runs over to him and hugs him oh Arata you are so helpful!

Arata: I do it mainly for you Haruko!

He dips down to kiss her on the lips but then kisses her on the forehead. He leaves the house and gets into his rented car. He gets the shopping then picks up Katsuro.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Arata knocks on the door to the house and enters with the shopping while Katsuro stays in the car. When he comes in he quickly explains to Aiko and Yuudai about what is going on. Then he gets Katsuro out of the car with all of his stuff. Katsuro walks into the house and introduces himself to Aiko and Yuudai quickly.

Arata: hey Haruko I'm back! I got quite a lot of stuff so I am just going to put in the kitchen ok?

Haruko: yeah! Sure…I will wait here for you yeah?

Arata: ok then…Katsuro walks in behind her slowly and quietly so Haruko how do you think Katsuro and them are doing at the moment?

Haruko: huh? Oh…well Emi is probably with Daiki and Etsuko and the others…apart from Katsuro are probably at the park…then Katsuro…he…is…probably…at his house…or something?

Arata: hmm…interesting so do you think they miss you?

Haruko: I don't know…something tells me that Katsuro is the only one who wants to remember me…despite all that I have said to ask him to forget about me…if it makes him more capable of dealing with the pain of me moving.

Katsuro: sits down next to her and picks up a cookie I couldn't agree with you more…six days without you…I can't deal with the pain…and I can't EVER forget you!

Haruko: K-Ka-Kat-Katsuro? Are you really here?

Katsuro: the one and only! tries the cookiesay who made these? They're really nice!

Haruko hugs him around the stomach with floods of tears pouring down her face.

Yuudai: hunny are you ok?

Haruko: yes. Thank you very much for asking daddy!

Katsuro: hugs her tightly around the waist I have missed you soooooooo much! Don't ever leave me again!

Aiko: awwwwww…why did you come here to England? Why didn't you just call Haruko?

He takes Harukos phone out of his pocket.

Haruko: my phone!

Katsuro: you gave it to me the day before you left…remember?

Haruko: I think so…yes! I remember now! I am soooooooo sorry!

Katsuro stands up and walks into the kitchen. He stands beside Arata and helps him take out all of the shopping and helps him to put it away. Haruko then stands up and walks over to Aiko and Yuudai. She hugs them both for letting him into the house.

Aiko: so how do you know him?

Yuudai: yeah please tell us hunny.

Haruko: well he is my…friend from Japan.

Katsuro: Haruko? Aren't you going to tell them?

Aiko: tell us what?

Haruko: uhh…………

Yuudai: come on hunny…you know you can tell us anything!

Haruko: …Katsuro? Could you tell them please?

Katsuro: we started dating…but she was forced to break up with me the next day.

Haruko: I'm going to bed now. Good ni---

Katsuro hugs her from behind and tightly. She looks at the floor.

Aiko: who did that to you?

Haruko: …

Katsuro: …

Arata: …I...did…

Aiko and Yuudai looks at him puzzled.

Yuudai: but why? Look at how cute they look together!

Arata: …

Haruko: …

Katsuro: because I used to be involved in a gang.

Aiko: uhh…you don't look like that type of person though!

Yuudai: well if you aren't now then it is perfectly fine for you to go out…we aren't stopping you!

Haruko: huh? Dad? Are you sure?

Aiko: we both are! Go on! Go ahead!

Arata: I don't think that is such a good idea…I don't Haruko to get hurt.

Katsuro: how will she get hurt? I'll protect her!

Haruko: well mum? Dad? Is it ok if Katsuro stays here with us?

Aiko: yes…but we don't have anymore guest rooms! Where is he going to sleep?

Katsuro: I can sleep on the couch or with Haruko? I don't mind really.

Yuudai: as long as you two don't do anything you can sleep in the same room as Haruko.

Katsuro: ok then…Haruko? Where is our room? I really want to put my stuff away. If that's ok with you of course…I will be leaving…in two weeks…that's all the time I could get off of school to come and see you…I really wish you could come back…I really miss you.

Aiko: you know hunny? I have always wanted to live in Japan…when can we move there?

Haruko: huh? I don't want to be the reason for us moving! Besides you have all of your friends here! Please I don't want to force you to do anything like that! I'm sorry!

Yuudai: I think two weeks time should be soon enough! Wouldn't you say so?

Katsuro: huh? Oh god! I am so sorry if it is my fault! Please don't move just because of what I said! You have got a really nice house here! Please!

Aiko: two weeks time it is! laughs come on you two should go and get your pajamas on then we can all have some snacks together before we all go to bed. Ok?

Haruko: ok then.

Katsuro lets go of Haruko then she takes his hand and takes him upstairs.

She goes into her bedroom with him then shuts the door behind them.

She walks over to her bed then grabs her pajamas when Katsuro walks up behind her and pushes her down on the bed and lies on top of her while holding her arms down.

Haruko: Katsuro. What are you do---

He kisses her deeply.

Katsuro: I love you Haruko…please go back out with me…please?

Haruko: Katsuro…I can't…no matter how much I want to I can't…I'm sorry…

Katsuro: why not?

Haruko: because then Arata won't be happy…I want my big brother to be happy!

Arata walks in through the door and sees both of them on the bed. He stays quiet.

Katsuro: I'm sure that Arata is very happy…think about it…you aren't hurt…you aren't dead…and no matter what you are always smiling…why wouldn't he be happy?

Haruko: I just feel that if we go out again…then…starts to crythen he might think that I am trying to get back at him for making me move here! I just want him to be happy…even if it means that I'm not happy.

Katsuro: Haruko! Please stop crying! I can't stand it when you cry! Please stop crying! I want you to be happy! Please just stop crying! Please!

Haruko: I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'll try to stop…don't worry…I'll be fine!

She stops crying. Katsuro gets off of her and they both look to the door to see Arata standing there with Katsuros stuff and with tears rolling slowly down his face.

Arata: I am happy…I'm sorry that I am stopping you two from going out! I am happy as long as you are happy! Please just do me one favor! Do what makes you happy! Please!

Haruko stands up and walks over to Arata and hugs him tightly. They both start to cry while hugging. Katsuro gets his stuff unpacked and then puts it away in Harukos room.

Arata: I just want you to be happy.

Haruko: are you sure that you won't mind if we start to go out again?

Arata: just do it please! It will make me very happy!

Haruko: are you sure?

Arata: yeah…I know that I can't have you…I will have to find someone else…its fine please just do it!

Haruko: ok then…if it makes you happy!

They both stop crying as Katsuro takes out his pajamas. He gets changed into them when Arata leaves and Haruko goes into the bathroom to get changed into hers.

Haruko goes back into her bedroom. She puts all of her stuff into the washing basket so that it can be washed.

She turns around to face Katsuro.

She walks over to him.

He hugs her then picks her up and carries her over to the bed. He lies her down then sits down next to her.

Katsuro: Haruko? Please will you accept my offer and go out with me.

Haruko: Katsuro. she sits up and hugs him of course I will! I love you don't I!?!

He climbs on top of her and hugs her then pushes her down to the bed. He starts to kiss her as Aiko and Yuudai come into the room.

Yuudai: ok then what is going on here!?!

Haruko: uhh…Katsuro gets off of her and stands up then looks to the floor as Haruko sits upme and Katsuro are going out again…if that is ok with the both of you of course.

Yuudai: what were you doing on top of her Katsuro?

Katsuro: I was kissing her. Sorry.

Aiko: it is ok just as long as you don't do anything ok?

Haruko: looks down at the floor I am very sorry.

Yuudai: look Haruko…we were just worried ok.

He goes over to her and hugs her.

Haruko: what do you mean worried?

Katsuro: yeah…I wasn't gonna rape her or whatever! I could never do that!

Aiko: well I will wait downstairs for you all.

She goes downstairs in a rush.

Haruko: what's wrong with mum?

Yuudai: well Aiko was raped when she was your age and had to have an abortion because she got pregnant…guess who raped her.

Haruko: I don't know…

Yuudai: her boyfriend at the time…she had broken up with him then he pushed her to the ground covered her mouth and raped her in his apartment…she lost her virginity that day too.

Haruko: oh…well Katsuro would never do that to me! I promise!

Katsuro: yeah so…so do I!

Yuudai: let's go downstairs.

They all get their dressing gowns on then go downstairs but Katsuro grabs Harukos arm and brings her close to him and kisses her deeply and passionately.

They start to walk downstairs and when they get down there Aiko, Yuudai and Arata are all waiting for them to come down with a big plate of cookies and brownies waiting for them.

Haruko: what's wrong everyone?

Arata: nothing…we are just happy that you are happy…that's all!

Haruko: smiles oh…ok then…thank you very much.

Katsuro: so are you all happy that she is happy about me being here with her or something?

Aiko: yeah that as well.

Yuudai: so Katsuro what are you going to do for the next two weeks of being here in England?

Katsuro: well I am going to stay here and then probably look around town when Haruko goes into school. I guess that is pretty much it.

Haruko: oh! I have a great idea!

She runs over to Yuudai excitedly while jumping up and down.

Yuudai: what is it hunny?

Haruko: why doesn't Katsuro go to school with me because then he can't get lost or anything like that. But that is only if he wants to though.

Katsuro: sure I would love that! But first I want to know if anyone has been picking on you or not being your friend or something like that!

Haruko: no nothing like that has been happening…I think that they all know about what happened over in Japan so they are all being very friendly! Nothing to worry about. Ok?

Katsuro: ok then I will go to school with you tomorrow then.

Haruko: yeah well we need to go out tomorrow after school to get you your school uniform ok?

Katsuro: yeah of course!

They smile at each other peck on the lips.

Haruko: so we shall finish off these cookies then go to sleep! Hehehe

They all sit down around the dining table and start to eat the rest of the cookies and brownies.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

Haruko and Katsuro take hands then walk upstairs. They go into the bed room. Haruko takes off her dressing gown as Katsuro locks the door then turns around to her sitting down on the bed smiling up at him. He smiles back and takes off his dressing gown then walks over to her and pushes her down onto the bed and lays on top of her gazing into each others eyes.

Haruko: Katsuro…I love---

Katsuro: puts his finger to her lips shhh don't speak.

He takes his fingers away and starts to bring his lips closer to hers. They both close their eyes as their lips meet.

Katsuro starts to lead his tongue into her mouth when she pushes him off of her and starts to cough uncontrollably.

Katsuro: oh my god! Haruko? Babe are you ok?

Haruko: stops coughing yes. I am fine…I am just wondering what was that you just did?

Katsuro: I was going to try tonguing you…I'm sorry I should have asked first. Please forgive me Haruko!

He looks down at the bed sadly. Haruko puts her hands on either side of his face then makes him look at her but then she kisses him lightly.

Haruko: it's fine! I'm fine! See?

Katsuro: are you sure?

Haruko: smiles yes! Look I love you…there is nothing wrong with what you want to do! Ok?

Katsuro: but I don't wanna feel like I am forcing you to do something that you don't wanna do!

Haruko: kisses him I love you…ok? Please just make sure that you are happy with anything that you do…you don't have to ask permission. Honestly.

Katsuro: do you want me to try it again?

Haruko: …ok then…but make it a little bit slower this time…please?

Katsuro: how come? To make it more romantic?

Haruko: no so that I don't chock on your tongue again laughs silly!

Katsuro: ok then are you ready?

Haruko: deep breath yes…I'm ready…please do it.

They both shut their eyes and start to kiss…after a while Katsuro slowly starts to open her mouth with his tongue…slipping it inside during the process.

After a while there is a knock on the door Haruko gets up to get it but Katsuro holds her down.

Katsuro: just leave it.

He starts to tongue her again but she starts to chock a little bit so Katsuro stops.

Haruko: sorry…I guess I really don't know how to properly tongue yet…eh? laughs silently

Katsuro: just go with the movement of my tongue…ok?

Haruko: how? Do you mean to just swirl my tongue around yours while you swirl yours around mine?

Katsuro: that is exactly what I mean!

Haruko: ok then…let's give it another go then shall we?

Katsuro starts to slowly tongue her again. Haruko starts to swirl her tongue around his while he does the same with hers.

Yuudai: o.c knocks on the door Haruko? Katsuro? Open this door right now! I know you are both awake now open this door!

Haruko: Katsuro. I should get the door. He might get angry with me.

Katsuro: ok then. I don't want you to get into trouble!

He gets off of her and then he walks over to the door and opens the door to Yuudai and Arata.

Yuudai: where is Haruko? Is she asleep?

Haruko: sitting up nope! I am right here daddy!

She walks over to the door.

Arata: what were you two doing in here?

Katsuro: I was just helping her with her homework.

Haruko: yeah…I got stuck with the math again…I just guess I have been kind of…distracted lately…sorry dad. Sorry Arata. Sorry…Katsuro.

Yuudai: Haruko? Hunny! There is nothing for you to be sorry about ok?

Haruko: yes…I understand!

Arata: it's late so I want the both of you to go to sleep now…got it?

Katsuro: yeah…we'll go to bed now.

Haruko: good night!

They shut and lock the door after Yuudai and Arata go to sleep.

Katsuro takes Haruko by the hand and leads her over to the bed. He lays her down on the bed and lies down on top of her again. He starts to tongue her again and then holds her hands down so that she can't move anywhere.

Haruko: huh? Katsuro? Are you ok?

Katsuro: you said that anything I did was ok…right?

Haruko: yes…why?

He dips his head down and starts to caress her neck with his tongue. She starts to arch her back and tries to break free of his grip but can't.

Katsuro: sorry…I should've asked…sorry…I love you.

Haruko: don't worry! Look it is fine ok? I'm feeling kind of tired…maybe we should go to sleep now?

She smiles. He kisses her.

Katsuro: sure thing…as long as I am by your side then I am ok! Look I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life…if that is ok with you though of course!

Haruko: of course I want to be with you!

They smile at each other as the ending song: At the Beginning starts to play.

As the song finishes Haruko and Katsuro are in bed and Haruko is asleep in Katsuros arms with him looking down at her.

Fade to black

Haruko: o.v Why do you do this to me? What have I done to deserve such punishment? I just want to be loved!

Fade to black.

A picture of Haruko and Yuu comes up on the screen.

Fade to bloody floor with a knife sticking out of the ground, a scream.

Black out


End file.
